Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Measurement of 3D coordinates of a subject which transmits waves (i.e., transmitter) is useful in various applications.
Therefore, it is desired to provide useful ways of measuring 3D coordinates of a transmitter.